1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of repair of walls. The present invention is particularly useful for walls which are made from plasterboard material as is in current wide usage. Such plasterboard material basically comprises hardened plaster mounted between a front and rear surface sheet of paper. The paper maintains the sheet configuration of the otherwise brittle plaster and facilitates usage.
The present invention provides a novel method for the repair of such plasterboard surfaces but is also useful for the repair of standard plaster-type walls. A difficulty arises when a substantial damage is done to a plasterboard or plaster wall on the order of anything larger than an aperture of one or two inches. Such substantial damage requires an extraordinary means for maintaining wet plaster in place such that it can dry and be sanded or otherwise finished to a smoothness with respect to the surrounding wall area. The present invention provides a novel method usable with a plate-type member for providing a surface to which such wet plaster can adhere during the time of drying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices are known to the applicant specifically as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,598,194; 4,100,712; 4,152,877 and 4,193,243. Each of these patents discloses an approach to the formation of a bridge across an extensive damage to a plaster wall such that wet plaster can adhere in the hole. The present invention is distinguishable from these pluralities of designs in its simplicity and ability to be used with a great variation of types of wall damages.